Naruto's Secret
by 4tyrik
Summary: on a dark and stormy night naruto finds him self tempted to join akatsuki when a msyterious person tells him the truth and past of kyuubi. who is this person and why does naruto need to know about kyuubi's past?
1. Chapter 1 mysterious person

Naruto's Secret

A/N: Hey this is 4tyrik. I am writing a narusaku story for the first time so review. **Bold is ether Kyuubi and Juubi. **

Chapter 1: Mysterious Person

On a dark and stormy night Naruto woke up when he heard a boom. As he thought about it he was hungry. So he went to the kitchen turned on the light. He got a pot of ramen. He shut the fridge door and then saw a figure.

``Hello Naruto,'' a mysterious person said

`` Who are you and what are you doing in my house?'' Naruto said

`` Oh sorry, it's not polite to not greet is it. Well my name is…'' as he said that he came out in an Akatsuki cloak.

`` Madara Uchiha,'' he said as a mask appeared.

Usually when Naruto saw an Akatsuki member he was ready to fight but there was different something about him then as he knew it he appeared in the Kyuubi's cage.

``**Run away from him boy.**'' Kyuubi said growling

``Why should I with your help we can defeat him right?'' Naruto said confused

`` **It wouldn't madder he's to powerful. Now run!!**'' Kyuubi growled again

`` I wouldn't do that Naruto.'' As Madara appeared in Kyuubi's cage

``** madara get out of my cage!!!!!!**'' Kyuubi commanded

``I am not afraid of you Kyuubi especially since you got sealed in a cage that you can't get out of. Now Naruto let me get out what I have to say.

``Why you're the leader of Akatsuki!''

With that he then pulled out a scroll threw it to Naruto. Naruto read it and didn't understand it.

`` What does it mean? I do not get it.'' **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

Naruto's Secret

A/N: Hey this is 4tyrik. I am writing a narusaku story for the first time so review. **Bold is ether Kyuubi and Juubi. **

…Chapter 2: The Truth

"What does it mean?" with a confused look on his face Naruto stand there waiting for Madara's request

He smiled with a grin and then spoke "Heh your really mad aren't you Naruto?''

" What do you think, coming into my house, appearing into my psychic, hell I'm pisted off screamed Naruto "I need to know now why you came here''

"Alright Naruto, I came here tonight to tell you the rest of the akatsuki members and I want you to be the akatsuki leader''

After those words came after Madara's mouth Naruto was in shock. He never thought the most powerful Uchiha in the world came all the way to Konoha to ask him to be the leader of the akatsuki the S-Rank criminals group. Then thought came to Naruto.

"What about Utakata, KillerBee, and Roushi?"

"Utakata and KillerBee are still alive, unfortunately for Roushi his demon was extracted by Kisame and Itatchi who are now dead. Utakata has joined our group and KillerBee has denied the offer."

"Give me two reasons why I should join akatsuki Madara" Naruto demanded and also he still wanted to know what the truth was

"I'll tell you the reasons why you should join then the truth. Alright we want you to join and leave those who hated you and tried to kill you because of the Kyuubi. Together we will try to kill those who thought bitter of you, cursed you out of your name. They should be glad the Kyuubi is contained and not unleashed in some place attacking villagers. If you join us we will use the ultimate jutsu to make them obey you."

Naruto was in shock after realizing after all those years that people cared less of him hoped he died and still treat him like dirt after he saved the village

"Tell me what is this truth that you speak of." In an angry voice he wanted to know what Madara had to say

"**Naruto your finally realizing how people treat you what a shame but you shouldn't agree with his offer he might try to take me away."Kyuubi said calmly**

Naruto didn't answer he was just focusing on Madara when Madara was ready he spoke

"The truth deals with you and the bijuu. Ichibi, Niibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi. Last but not least the Kyuubi. All of them fused together they will remake the juubi. Now in order to do that is to use the sealing technique but since Nagato is dead we can't use that jutsu anymore."

"Madara I can fix all that just tell me about the jutsu to use against this jutsu to make the village under my control." Naruto said

"Well this jutsu is called Eternal Tsukyomi. I will use it to do anything we want. So what do you think Naruto will you join or decline?" Madara asked

Then Kyuubi spoke **"EVEN THOUGHT I THINK IT'S TOO RISKY GIVE THE BOY THREE DAYS MADARA" KYUUBI GROWELED**

"Oh Naruto keep this our little secret and buy some new clothes."

Naruto nodded and Madara disappear with a poof and Naruto decided to change his look so he returned to his house and walked to the store to gets some clothes. He figured Madara said that because it made him look ridiculous. So then when he went to the back of the store and saw some clothes that look like a sage or hokage would wear. He bought it and went home. When he was cooking dinner for later on his alarm clock struck 6:00 am and that meant it was time to meet Tsunade at the hokage tower. He went there with his new suit with his favorite black T shirt under it and black pants (Hope you like the dressing to me it kind of fits him) knock knock "Come in" Tsunade demanded when she saw Naruto her mouth dropped all the way to the floor and Naruto sweat drop.

"Naruto is that you?"

"In the flesh and blood." Naruto said "I'm here to postpone the mission" once he said that that Kakashi and Sakura came through the door.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama that I'm late." They both said at the same time

"A minute late is not bad but something just came up. Naruto tell them."

Naruto shook his head and began to speak

"Sorry to say this but I'm not coming to the mission with you." after that Sakura shouted out

"Naruto what do you mean your not coming with us you never back down from a mission so why now?"

"Because I'm going to train and there's something I got to do in three days." Then Kakashi blurted

"Tsunade your going to allow this to happen?" Kakashi asked but before she could answer Naruto shouted

"Stop, please I just need time alone." After that they just stand there sad he didn't want to but he didn't want to be late to the agreement to Madara.

'It's going to be along three days.' He thought A/N:Sorry for the delay hope you like the new chapter bye^^


	3. Chapter 3 the decision

Naruto's Secret

Chapter 3 the decision

After Naruto spoke he left through the window then he went to training ground #2. "I am going to do a lot of training but first I need some scrolls he bit his tongue and made some seals "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said "Hi-ya boss" "Hey Gamakichi I need you to get some scrolls from Fukasaka ok?" "You got it Naruto be back in a jiff." "Heh he's still that joyful toad. I swear me Gamakichi and Gamatasu are going to be the three legendary toad warriors." He thought out loud.

BOOM "What the hell was that? Damn it just when I thought I could have some alone time." Naruto then left the training ground leaving a note behind for Gamakichi to read.

------- HOKAGE OFFICE ---------

Tsunade was running to where the humongous sound came from "What is going on?" She angerly asked "Hokage Sama we were testing on the body we found outside the village but he just blew up." He explained " Have you got any lead yet on what happened ?" "No, Hokage Sama." 'Dam this is not going good I -'she thought until… "Obaa san is ever thing alright?" she then sighed and said "Yes Naruto just a little problem" "Whatever you say Obaa san." "Naruto stop calling me that or your going to be walking home with a broken leg." "S sorry, Tsunade san," "That's better now go."

-----TRAINING FIELD -------

"Boss I brought you the scrolls that you wante- what where he go? A note let me see

Dear Gamakichi,

Sorry I had to go but something just came up be back as soon as possible bye Your Friend, Naruto Uzumaki

"Well I guess he'll just have to summon me o well." With that said he left

----- NARUTO'S ROOM -----

'Man I just can't decide, Konoha or Akatsuki.' He thought. After that he went to sleep.

----- TWO NIGHTS LATER -----

"Uh my head hurts like hell." He then realized what time it was and got up as fast as he could. "Shit I'm late for my deal with Madara." He got dressed in his new found close and ran out the window. "Damn I'm just like Kakashi, but I finally know where to go to….. Akatsuki."

Hope you like the new chapter been having difficulties. I'll get the chapter better next time


	4. Chapter 4 te desicion pt 2

Naruto's Secret

Akatsuki's Plan

Madara's pov

"With Naruto and the other bijuu's with us we can accomplish anything just you wait so called five great nations you're going to be history, hahahahaha!"Madara laughed evilly though he was positive that Naruto was going to join him.

Naruto's pov

"I can't forgive Konoha, not after what they did yesterday." Naruto barked angrily. He was getting closer to the gate when… BAM!!! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAKURA!!" "For leaving yesterday when I was- where do you think you're going now?" "I'm leaving Konoha." "What are you talking about, wait are joking Naruto?" "No I'm leaving and no one's gonna stop me." After those words Sakura jumped in his way and said

"I won't let you." Naruto sighed, he teleported in front of her using the thunder god technique and punched her in the stomach. Before she pasted out he said "Heh, it's just like last time isn't it. Well tell the whole village that the demon left and oh, I almost forgot, tell Tsunade that I'm the new leader of Akatsuki"

Naruto teleported and left a knocked out Sakura. He met up with Madara and left the village.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up and remembered why she was on the street. She ran as fast as she could to get to Tsunade. "Tsunade san it's an emergency." "It better be because I got a lot of paper work to finish." Tsunade demanded "Tsunade Naruto left the village and joined the Akatsuki!" Sakura yelled as tears filled her eyes ten seconds after that Tsunade shouted "How do you know this" "I followed him to the village gates. Before he knocked me out he said 'tell the whole village that the demon left' and wanted me to tell you that he's the…" "FINISH, SAKURA!" Tsunade demanded as she slammed her fist on the desk " The Akatsuki leader"

When Tsunade heard that she started to cry and ordered anbu men to rescue Naruto and bring him back. Sakura lead the mission.

With Madara & Naruto

"Hey Madara I thought you was the leader?" "Well Naruto I was for awhile but we need someone real strong and since you killed Pain all by yourself the Akatsuki members and I chose you."

After that Naruto started to understand why him "Oh Naruto you and I are going to be partners for now on or should I call Kyuubi flash." "Ya know Madara that does have a nice ring to it.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to explain what happened to Naruto for those who are slow, well bye.


	5. Note TO READERS IMPORTANT!

Note to readers important

Hey readers, sorry about not posting any chapters. I've been sick lately so I cant think of any ideas of how to write about why he left. So I want you guys to send some ideas to my ff page or send them to my email address.


End file.
